Hot Water
by Anthraxy
Summary: Baths just got kinky. MadaraZetsu, MadaraxZetsu, MxZ


**AN: **The world needs more MadaraZetsu |:

Yeah...this isn't too amazing or anything....but I hope you enjoy anyways c:

**Disclaimer: **If I really owned the show, this would have happened already kthnx :B

* * *

Why they stopped at a hotel was a very, very good question. Both men could be practically anywhere they wanted in a matter of moments, and yet here they were getting a hotel room. Their reasoning was lost even to themselves.

"I'm sorry we don't have any rooms with two beds available." the young girl behind the desk said. She looked tired and overworked, obviously this was a busy time for the hotel, and it was getting pretty late.

"That's fine." Madara said as he glanced at Zetsu, whom had forgone his venus flytrap for now, considering it attracted a great deal of attention. The black side of his face twitched very slightly, but otherwise the man showed nor voiced any objections. The woman nodded and Madara paid her, getting a key in return, then the two made their way up the seemingly endless flight of stairs to their room which was on the top floor.

The room was nice, very nice in fact. The bed was large, with red blankets and matching pillows. The room was cast in a red glow due to the lamp shade, and red curtains hung over the window. Red seemed to be this rooms main color. The marble bathroom was large, with a jacuzzi bathtub that looked oh so inviting. Madara closed the door and locked it, then sank onto the bed, obviously tired.

"I'm going to take a bath." Zetsu mumbled as he slid into the bathroom, carefully closing the door behind him. He turned the water on, striped down, and hoped into the tub, a sigh of pleasure escaping him. It was like heaven, no it was better then heaven! The hot water made his skin tingle, and the jets loosened his tense muscles. Not to mention the water didn't have that nasty chlorine smell and feel to it.

He started to doze off (which isn't a very smart thing to do in water), and didn't even hear the door open (perhaps that was due to the soft humming of the jets) as Madara entered the bathroom. The soft sound of splashing, and sudden slight rise in the water level made Zetsu open his eyes, and he was shocked silent for a few long moments. Madara had _gotten _into the bathtub.

"Madara, what the h-" the two toned man was cut off by a rough kiss, curiosity Madara. His tongue grazed Zetsu's lower lip, demanding to be let in. Zetsu obediently let his lips part, Madara's tongue snaking it's way into his mouth, their tongues instantly clashing together in a struggle for dominance. Finally Madara won, and left no inch of Zetsu's mouth unexplored. Both their longs screamed for air, and reluctantly the two men pulled away, Zetsu's face flushed, a smirk decorating Madara's lips. Madara leaned back and draped his arms on the back of the bath.

"Zetsu, would you like me to wash your back?" he purred.

"N-no I'm f-fine." Zetsu stammered. The look that Madara gave him told Zetsu he had no choice in the matter. The two toned man sighed and shifted his position so his back was towards the Uchiha, who instantly scooted closer.

Madara's hands slowly ran over Zetsu's shoulder blades and upper back, coated with a layer of sweet smell soap. The roamed over the skin that was above water in painfully slow movements, then slid up to rub his shoulders. Zetsu couldn't help but lean back a bit, feeling more then amazing as the kinks in his tensed muscles were worked out. Madara chuckled a bit and leaned his head in, lips barely touching the other man's ear.

"Is my ZuZu enjoying himself?" Madara mused as his hands sank below the water and trailed down his back, then slowly crawled across his sides and up to his chest. Zetsu bit his lower lip, trying to force a blush away, but his efforts were in vain as Madara's hands explored his chest and the well tones muscles on his stomach. Zetsu didn't answer the question, instead focusing on swallowing any sounds that threatened to slid off his tongue and past his lips. Of course Madara wanted that to change.

His hands trailed lower, tracing Zetsu's inner thigh. Close, yet so far away. He pressed his lips to the others neck. He could feel Zetsu's breath hitch and chuckle a bit, nipping at the man's neck.

"Ahhh." Zetsu's breath caught up in his chest, a soft, unavoidable moan escaping him. His blush deepened as another one left him due to Madara's soft nips turning into rough bites on the white side of his neck. Of course, pick the side where the hickeys would be far too noticeable. "Ma-madara." Zetsu breathed the man's name, his back pressing against the others chest as he traced small circles on Zetsu's inner thighs with his thumbs. He smirked against Zetsu's neck, continuing to nip and suck at the flesh.

Each little nip brother a new moan from Zetsu's throat, which only got Madara more excited. He was about to stop his light, teasing touches and give Zetsu the break he so deserved, but something made him frown. The man's body had gone well...limp, and if he wasn't supported by Madara he would have sank under the hot water.

"Zetsu? Zetsu?" Madara's hand moved to his shoulders as he shook the two toned man lightly. Suddenly he realized that Zetsu had become dizzy and fainted due to being exposed to the hot water for so long (Madara's teasing touches probably didn't help much either). Such a shame, their play time had been ruined.

* * *

Golden eyes fluttered open. His head was pounding and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. Though he stopped himself before he could as he realized he was no longer in the bath, instead resting on the bed, curled up under blankets. His eyes closed again and ran his fingers over the ones that were intertwined on his stomach. Madara's arms were snaked around his waist, his body pressed against Zetsu's back.

The two toned man smiled a bit and finally let himself drift back to sleep, lulled by the sound of Madara's breaths and the steady rise and fall of his chest against his back.

* * *

**AN: **Lol...the more I think about this the more it amused me.

Madara, and Zetsu, naked, in a bath, together.

I dunno that just makes me giggle |D

Anywho hope I didn't fail completely and you liked it :3


End file.
